


Nuptial Bliss

by orphan_account



Series: Works of a Drunkard [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Anger Management, Control Freak - Freeform, Domestic Violence, M/M, Marriage, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After three years of marriage, Dan is considerably bored and sees how unlikely Phil is to ever let go of his persistent, annoying, and overbearing honeymoon chivalry. Life for a man in his mid 20s should be exciting, and perhaps Dan is not ready to settle. But Phil has other ideas.





	1. 'Honeymooners'

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I started off with this idea while quite tipsy but I got really stuck into the character work and by the end I'm afraid the effect had rather worn off! That's okay, it just means no spelling mistakes and careless grammar this time.
> 
> However, the premise is bat shit fucking insane and only me when drunk could come up with that.

“Dan! Remember we have to film a video for the gaming channel today or they’ll start an uprising,” Phil yelled out to his husband who was still trying to remain in the warmth and blissful ignorance to boring daily affairs that bed and sleep time afforded him. Why was Phil up and about at barely 8am anyway?

Dan rolled over and around in his bed and tried to work out a response – he didn’t really feel like working on a new gaming video today. He’d rather just do something on his own and just have some time to not be suffocated.

“Hey darling, I brought up some breakfast!” Phil said in a deep and sweet voice, and Dan had to wince when he heard Phil use a pet name. Dan hated those.

The tray of food contained an assortment of things; eggs on toast, bacon, smashed avocado…

“Phil why did you do all of this for me?” Dan asked. The tone of gratitude that used to go hand in hand with a question like that was now more often suffocated by an awkward one. He accepted years ago that he didn’t feel so intensely about his husband to do even this for him.

Dan accepted the tray regardless and ate as Phil simply… stared? Perhaps ‘watched’ is a better descriptor for it. The annoying smile on Phil’s face as he remained unmoving was particularly disturbing to Dan. It was as if he was waiting to know that he’d pleased his husband. It was… quite difficult to swallow the food with the thought looming over Dan’s head.

“So about that gaming video…” Phil began to say, before Dan sighed in annoyance, dropping the toast to the plate.

“God dammit Phil, it hasn’t even been a week since our last video and it’s only…” Dan paused to glance over at a digital clock, “8:22am?”

“Well darling, I’m just thinking about our viewers and, I don’t know, our careers?” Phil said, ending with a question as if to ask whether Dan had similar cares or priorities. Dan simply huffed as he wolfed down the food and wondered whether he’d get an escape from Phil anytime soon.

 

After breakfast was finally over and Phil gave up trying to spoon Dan who clearly wasn’t cooperating, the two began the ordeal of getting dressed for the day.

“Phil, I don’t need help to get my clothes on… this isn’t the 1880s and I don’t need a personal butler,” Dan pleaded as he swatted Phil’s hands off his buttons and stopped him from slowing down the process of doing them up any further with his fumbling.

“Whoa, Dan, I’m not a butler I’m just trying to be good and chivalrous and you know… all the stuff that husbands should be,” Phil explained, “if you don’t like it then just tell me and I won’t do it again unless you ask.”

Dan sighed in extremely distaste as his face scrunched up and revealed wrinkles on his forehead and cheeks in the mirror of their bedroom. He was barely 26 and the stress on his face was already showing? Dan bit his tongue from responding to Phil and bottled the frustration up. He wasn’t even sure why he was angry at Phil anymore. He just didn’t like being so close all the time every day every week. The fact was, he’d already told Phil _countless_ times that he didn’t like being treated like a child and waited on like a baby.

He. Was. An. Adult.

Yet still, he bit his tongue until it bled and he tasted the iron in the red fluid.

 

The agonising process of getting dressed was over soon enough after the usual discord and Phil being swatted away. The two went to sit in the lounge, and Phil guided Dan into his spot and allowed his husband to enter the room first. In usual Lester fashion, he tripped and almost fell, had he not caught Dan on the way down and stabilised himself.

“Phil! This is why I always tell you that you don’t need to guide me into rooms or pull out chairs for me to sit in or anything…” Dan complained.

“But this is what good husbands do-”

“No, it’s what YOU do,” Dan nearly yelled, “we’ve been married for nearly three years and you still treat me like I’m _so_ much younger than you. I don’t like being taken care of as if I can’t do it myself, because it’s exhausting knowing that I’m not the type of person who will do that stuff for you in return.”

Phil winced as a tear bit into his eye and threatened to spill over as Dan yelled at him further. Phil said nothing. This time it was him biting his tongue. Dan’s obviously had been bitten to the point that there was nothing left to bite at.

“I just want a normal life, I don’t want to settle into routines or depend on my husband at my age. But what should I expect, you’re past 30 and clearly ready to do that. I’m young, I know university students my age. I have half of my roaring 20s to look forward to, all the while all you seem to want to do is be near me and wait on me and do work and…” Dan lost his words as he realised that Phil was now very upset at everything. He took a deep breath and huffed it out as he made no attempt to move closer to Phil and comfort him.

“I can’t do this.”

Dan’s words filled the silence which was then immediately replaced with a lack of words following it. It stung. It fucking hurt.

“Fuck you, Dan,” Phil spat.

“Fuck me all you want Phil,” Dan said in a threatening way, “it might make up for the last year of our marriage which has been utterly fucking miserable because all you’ve wanted to do is settle down and be all domestic and shit and just… give up on life as if marriage is the last thing that it has to offer.”

That hit hard. Dan aggressively calling out his unhappiness in the marriage that Phil thought he had fought and tried so hard in. Phil didn’t feel like having sex as much as he used to when he was in his early 20s all those years ago.

“It’s not my fault,” Phil whispered, “It’s not my fault that you’re a horny fucking bastard and that I work hard enough at our videos to not have the energy to fulfil you, it is not my fault that you hate the love I’ve tried to offer you. I really liked making your breakfast and bringing it to you, because it made me think that I could make you happier when you started your day and make you less fucking depressed. I used to love seeing how grateful you’d be when I made you coffee just the way you liked-”

“Phil, that was five fucking years ago when we first got engaged. You didn’t think that after all that time, I’d just want to live a little bit separately from you? We’re not on our honeymoon anymore and I definitely do not want my existence to be defined by our marriage and only our marriage,” Dan spat out, no longer caring what Phil thought of his bottled up emotions.

“Why the fuck would I want every day to be you nagging me about work, to be you coaxing me into spending time around you? Maybe I don’t want to cuddle for three hours every morning, maybe I don’t want every night to be a full three course meal while my friends are wondering why I can’t be at their parties,” Dan explained harshly, “maybe I DON’T want you to just suffocate me and keep me all for yourself. Because that’s exactly how it fucking feels.”

Phil stood absolutely still as the last of Dan’s words came out. Only the ticking of clock hands sounded in the flat. He gathered his thoughts, not even angry anymore. Just. Heartbroken.

“Well, if that’s how you feel,” Phil huffed, “good luck finding yourself someone who will love you more than I presumably do. And when you’re old and lonely, remember that you threw me away today and that you would never get to be mine again.”

“Whatever. I’m in the prime of my life, do you really think it’ll be that damn difficult? All I can say is, you’re the one who will need the luck,” Dan spat out angrily. He was well and truly done with being cornered by Phil, being dragged back from the prime of his life by a depressing 30 year old who had all but thrown away his youth for work.

He couldn’t live that life.

“Alright, fine. I’ll still film that gaming video. Alone. But you can forget about me sharing the ad revenue. Get out, Dan.”

“Wait, Phil we’re gonna need to actually talk about legalities and business-”

“No, ENOUGH!” Phil roared as his flat palm contacted Dan’s cheek and sent him staggering across the room as a loud _slap_ erupted between the two. Dan whimpered as he tried to recover.

“What the fuck Phil!” Dan yelled back as the heat rushed to his face and he fell to the ground and groveled.

“You’re not taking any of my business from me, I fucking built both my career and yours. Your name is fucking nothing without me, and you won’t take any of the credit for it by stealing money that belongs to me,” Phil said with venom dripping from his voice, “you’re a fucking parasite.”

Dan’s eyes went wide as Phil straddled him and began punching into his husband.

“Fuck Phil get off!” Dan managed to squeak out as fists continued to contact with his body. Relentlessly.

Dan threw the older man off him as he scrambled, regardless of the painful wounds that he was sure painted his skin, to get out of the room. Phil recovered and chased after Dan as he rushed to the kitchen and ducked behind the counter.

“Where the fuck are you, Dan.” It came out as a statement. A demand. And the thought terrified Dan as he closed his eyes and tried to dull his breathing.

“You won’t steal everything I’ve worked so hard to achieve, and you won’t take any profit from it,” Phil explained loudly and clearly as he entered the kitchen, slowly moving towards the counter with echoing footsteps.

Dan fumbled with his shirt and sweater as he felt panic rise within him now that he had gotten over the initial adrenaline rush. He felt his ear lobes pulsate with heat and blood. He was sure he could feel it flowing freely from his nose, which was probably broken.

Phil advanced with quiet clicks on the tiles from his footsteps, and Dan knew that the time for calling for help was well and truly past. Phil was too close. There was nothing to do. Still, Dan remained in his position, trying to keep his terrified breath from escaping the confines of his mouth.

“Danny, why don’t you come out and play? I think I have a fun game for the both of us!” Phil said cheerfully in a way that disturbingly reminded Dan of any of his early vlogs. Dan remained silent.

“Okay, how about something else? Popcorn and anime? If I promise not to hurt you then will you cuddle up to me and let me love you _without_ complaining?” Phil asked, adopting a very sweet tone. Dan couldn’t be swayed by the creepy requests. He could never feel safe ever again.

Phil suddenly appeared around the corner of the counter and stared at Dan’s eyes wide.

Dan screamed as Phil hurled verbal and physical abuse at his husband.

“Fucking love me you fucking asshole!”

 

Then the screams gave way to silence.


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

**The Morning After**

 

Dan quivered as he woke from a sleep disturbed by Phil running his hands alone his sides.

“Would you like some breakfast, darling?” Phil asked sweetly as the boy underneath his hands shook, “you’re happy to let your husband treat you, yeah?”

Dan nodded, terrified, at Phil as he left the room to make the food. Dan instantly relaxed the moment Phil was gone and wondered if he ever should have said anything to Phil about any of this. Maybe he should have just offed himself long ago. The life he had before with Phil was insufferable but this was nothing short of a Steven King novel. Dan could at least be grateful that he had the next five minutes to relax and feel somewhat safe.

Dan took the time to get dressed – if he did it now by himself then there was no chance of Phil coming back to ‘help’. Dan tiptoed to the kitchen as he saw Phil, humming to himself. It was very domestic, and maybe in a different time in his life, that could have worked.

Dan peered around the corner of the wall from the living room to watch Phil mindlessly prepare the food. He had stacks of pancakes and ice cream for two, with two cups of coffee.

But that wasn’t all Dan saw his husband place inside one of the coffee cups and the between the meal’s corresponding pancake stack.

Dan entered the room carefully, when suddenly Phil caught him in his eye.

“Oh! Dan! You’ve already dressed, but you know that you’re meant to let me do that for you… right?” Phil said, happily.

“I’m sorry honey, and yeah I know. It won’t… won’t happen again,” Dan replied, sighing with a hint of sadness that, luckily, Phil didn’t seem to detect. He walked closer to the counter and offered to take the plates into the lounge room so the two could eat.

“That isn’t necessary, Danny, I think I’ve got it under control.”

Dan cursed at himself as in the corner of the bench, he saw a tin of rat poison. Phil didn’t seem to be able to handle two plates and two cups on his own, so made two trips back and forth, collecting Dan on the return to take everything to the lounge.

Dan noted which stack Phil had purposely labelled as ‘Dan’s’, and the one that was before Phil. Dan picked up his fork to drive enthusiastically into the pancake, his heart beating incredibly fast and his face becoming hot with fear as he sensed a panic overcoming him.

“Actually Phil, would you mind going into the kitchen and getting some sugar out for me?” Dan asked nervously as he felt Phil’s questioning gaze fall on him, “you know I like my pancakes with a bit extra,” Dan affirmed.

Phil left the room, returning in a short minute with the sugar, which Dan liberally added to one of the sets of pancakes in front of him.

“Thank-you, darling,” Dan said, planting a kiss to his husband’s cheek, trying to prevent a lone tear from escaping his eyes for just a moment longer.

Dan attacked his stack of pancakes and let out a moan as he ate into them, all the while, Phil watched as he usually did. But this was a different sort of gaze. Something devilish in his eyes.

Phil had obviously been satisfied, so began to ate his food and drink his coffee.

A considerable amount of food had slipped down Phil’s throat, and nearly all of the coffee. And now, Dan knew what he needed to do.

The younger man turned to face his husband, “Phil, I don’t know what the fuck happened to you the past year, but this shit stops here. You became a cruel and bitter man, and it fucking hurts that I used to love you, but I did. And maybe some part of me always will, I think I’ll always love who you were, but not who you are. That Phil is long gone now.”

Dan finished his rant as he wrapped an arm around Phil to squeeze him, “I loved you,” Dan whispered into his ear as tears rolled down his cheeks and he pressed a final kiss to his husband’s cheek, which began to sweat.

“Dan, what do you mean? We were going to be so…” Phil coughed and spluttered as blood boiled up his throat and was hurled out of his mouth and onto the lounge table and carpet, “so happy…”

“No, you were going to have it your way and it didn’t matter what I wanted. You were going to be _so happy_ when your disobedient husband was out of the way,” Dan said, taking some of the bite out of his voice as he realised that he didn’t want his last words to Phil to be angry.

“But how… how did you…” Phil coughed as blood began to spill out of his ears and eyes, pooling on his shirt and the couch pillows and mixing in with his tears as he sank further and further away.

“I switched our plates while you were up, I knew what you… I saw you, you were going to poison me,” Dan muttered out, gazing at Phil, who he’d once loved, with less and less hope and admiration than ever before. Just pure sadness.

“Dan… how… how could you…” Phil said as his heart began to beat slower and slower, the very sound fading from the otherwise silent room.

“Just like you would have done to me… that’s how,” Dan whispered, as Phil slowly fell away, his head flopping effortlessly into the pillow beside him.

Dan’s heart tore into pieces easier than one tears a piece of paper as Phil’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Goodbye, Phil,” Dan cried. His late husband’s skin discoloured to bone white, with the only colour being streaks of his rose red blood.

 

And then, the light left him.

**Author's Note:**

> Right well that's that, see you next weekend for more drunk fics yay


End file.
